


In Your Dreams

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [158]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Yata would never in a million years admit he liked the uniform.





	In Your Dreams

Yata would never in a million years admit he liked the uniform. No matter Saruhiko actually looked good in it, he looked good in anything, and Yata hated everything that reminded him of the Blues stealing his best friend away.

It was just because Saruhiko always wore one now that Yata saw it in his dreams. Only because it was _Saruhiko_ , not the uniform, that most of his more private fantasies saw the buttons half undone, Saruhiko looking disheveled, but not actually undressed. Yata didn't actually want to imagine Saruhiko naked.

Then it wasn't a dream anymore.

"Leave it on."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Brightest I've Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945932) by [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic)




End file.
